The present invention relates generally to object detection and in particular to detection of an aircraft flying overhead.
When recording aircraft flyover noise and the like it is important to know when the aircraft is directly overhead and it is also desirable to ascertain its precise ground speed and altitude. Existing methods for determining aircraft overhead time, altitude, offset from a reference location, and ground speed from a ground based installation are generally very expensive and in some cases require extensive set-up times. Examples of current systems include radar and theodolite devices coupled to a computer system.